à sa place
by ylg
Summary: Mélusine :: Et nous allons donc dire que l'album "Cancrelune" ne s'est pas fini comme ça ! non mais sans blague. ::what if, fix it::


trop long et surtout trop lié à ce tome à renier pour être inclus dans le recueil "c'est dur d'être intelligente" ( /s/4426691/ )

**Titre : **À sa place  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Mélusine  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cancrelune &amp; Mélisande, Mélusine, Adrazelle  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété de Clarke et Gilson, je ne cherche pas à tirer profit et je me demande si ça n'est pas _eux_ qui manquent de respect à leurs lecteurs avec le dernier album en date.

**Thème : **« Fix-its » pour LadiesBingo  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **_Cancrelune_/AR parce que zut quoi !  
**Avertissement : **suicide (what the ever loving fuck, authors, seriously?!)  
**Nombre de mots : **1300

oOo

Pas question de laisser Cancrelune mourir, et de façon aussi ignoble !  
Pauvre Cancrelune, elle aura décidément tout raté dans sa vie, même sa mort. La liane élastique l'a étranglée sans lui briser la nuque. Elle s'est brisé quelques autres os en se cognant partout et a récolté de nombreuses contusions sans trop de gravité : rien qu'elle n'ait déjà subi auparavant au cours de ses trop nombreux accidents de parcours. C'est qu'elle en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres...  
Mélusine a l'habitude de soigner ses fractures et ses hématomes jusqu'ici elle le faisait de façon routinière. Elle s'assure qu'elle se remette à respirer malgré les dégâts causés à la gorge et s'inquiète qu'elle ne se réveille pas malgré les heures qui passent. Et elle s'inquiète d'autant plus qu'elle en ait été réduite à de telles extrémités. Cancrelune était prompte aux accidents, oui, mais jamais Mélusine n'aurait cru qu'elle tente de se blesser exprès... encore moins faire pire que juste se blesser.

C'est Tante Adrazelle qui trouve le cœur du problème :  
« Son esprit est déjà mort, son âme est partie. Son corps n'est qu'en sursis et malgré tous tes soins finira par mourir.  
\- À moins d'aller la rechercher au royaume des morts et la convaincre de le réintégrer ! de reprendre sa vie, d'oublier ce geste... »

Sitôt dit, presque sitôt fait. Mélusine est bien décidée à aller sauver sa meilleure amie et entraîne avec elle sa tante puisqu'une sorcière talentée et expérimentée ne peut qu'aider, et sa cousine parce que... juste parce que Mélisande est gentille malgré sa bêtise et son incompétence et qu'elle veut aider Cancrelune, et que Mélusine n'a pas le cœur à lui dire non. Et puis, comme le souligne Adrazelle avec un pragmatisme qui frise le cynisme, si jamais elles ont besoin de sacrifier quelqu'un pour récupérer l'âme de Cancrelune, autant que ça soit la honte de la famille et pas quelqu'un que leur convent regrettera.

Et heureusement que Mélisande est là finalement parce que malgré tous ses efforts Mélusine se révèle incapable malgré toutes ses supplications de persuader Cancrelune de se donner une nouvelle chance. Elle n'a pas su prendre au sérieux son désespoir et l'impression d'être une ratée qui la suivait depuis tout ce temps, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cancrelune maintenant refuse de l'entendre, convaincue qu'elle est d'avoir définitivement tout ratée, de s'enfoncer encore plus loin si elle revenait maintenant, que personne ne voudra jamais d'elle et que même Mélusine n'essaie de la sauver que par orgueil, par culpabilité, et pas par amitié réelle.  
Adrazelle est d'avis de la laisser prendre ses propres décisions, quoi que ça leur coûte.  
Seule Mélisande a l'audace de lui faire des reproches au lieu de l'amadouer :

« Et alors ? Les sorcières de ma famille me prennent pour une ratée parce que je suis une fée. Mais je suis une _bonne_ fée et je suis heureuse comme ça !  
\- Bien sûr, marmonne Adrazelle : heureux les simples d'esprit.  
\- Peut-être qu'il faut juste que tu arrêtes d'essayer d'être une sorcière, si tu n'en es pas une.  
\- Euh. Sans arrêter d'être vivante pour autant, précise Mélusine.  
\- Devenir une sorcière était toute ma vie, rétorque Cancrelune. Ne pas devenir une sorcière veut dire rester morte.  
\- Non : être une fée pourrait être la suivante. »

Cancrelune a déjà joué avec la baguette magique de Mélisande et aimé ça. Elle semblait même être plus douée pour ça que pour sa sorcellerie naturelle.  
Évidemment : c'est tellement plus facile avec une baguette ! soutient Mélisande pour qui c'est être une fée qui est naturel. Ça lui semble plus facile en tout cas...  
...pourtant Mélusine n'y arriverait pas, malgré tout son talent de sorcière. Et Cancrelune, si.

Le problème c'est qu'on ne transforme pas comme ça une sorcière en fée. Même Mélusine ou Adrazelle en sont incapables. Parce qu'elles n'ont pas le bon état d'esprit, pas la bonne approche de la magie. Mélisande saurait comment faire mais n'a pas assez de puissance.  
C'est là que l'idée d'Adrazelle d'échanger Mélisande contre Cancrelune auprès des gardiens des Enfers trouve un écho utile : ce qu'elles peuvent toutes faire, et qui sera d'autant plus facile en combinant leurs pouvoirs, c'est intervertir la place de deux êtres !  
Ça semble parfait. Cancrelune y trouve une chance de changer sa vie pour le mieux, Mélisande n'a pas l'air plus que ça affectée à l'idée de changer la sienne, la famille n'aura plus honte de comporter une fée dans ses rangs Adrazelle commence déjà à tout préparer pendant que seule Mélusine trouve encore à protester contre la façon hâtive dont ça se décide. Mélisande la fait taire en lui fourrant sa baguette dans les mains en lui demandant de la garder de sa part.

Le rituel les fait placer dos à dos au centre d'un cercle compliqué. Parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas se regarder ainsi, Mélisande tient les mains de Cancrelune bien serrées dans les siennes par la rassurer et l'empêcher de s'enfuir si elle changeait d'avis.  
Un éclair de magie et un tourbillon de lumière plus tard, Cancrelune gagne une paire d'ailes et un nouvel éclat dans le regard, Mélisande perd les siennes mais pas son sourire.  
Quant à sa baguette, he bien, elle revient automatiquement à Cancrelune, voyons.  
« Tu pourrais t'en trouver une neuve une fois qu'on sera à la surface si tu préfères, mais j'aimerais bien que tu la gardes.  
\- Ça sera un honneur.  
\- Et au fait, l'âme d'une fée n'a rien à faire dans cette partie du royaume des morts, donc zou, tout le monde dehors, Cancrelune la première ! »

o

C'est désormais au tour de Mélisande de devenir une sorcière, bon, pas entièrement ratée... mais pas très douée pour les charmes, les enchantements, tout ce qui demande une formule. Celles des sorcières sont trop différentes de celles de fées et elle s'y perd. Pour ce qui est des potions elle s'en sort seulement avec celles qui font des trucs bien... et des gâteaux. Elle préférait les faire apparaître d'un coup de baguette mais elle découvre maintenant une grande satisfaction aussi à les cuisiner pas à pas elle-même. Et elle est douée pour voler sur un balai elle regrette un peu ses ailes, finalement. Utiliser un manche ne lui est pas très naturel mais ça permet de nouvelles acrobaties et elle se retrouve capable de rivaliser avec sa cousine en un rien de temps, pendant que Cancrelune libérée vole avec facilité.

Mélisande laisse maintenant flotter au vent ses longs cheveux argentés sous un chapeau à larges bords, ayant définitivement adopté une tenue copiée sur celle de Mélusine, mais en rose bien évidemment. Elle a changé de mode de vie mais pas de personnalité après tout !  
Cancrelune conserve également pour sa garde-robe la couleur bleu ciel à laquelle elle est habituée, en y ajoutant de l'argenté ici et là et en changeant les découpes de ses ourlets. Des volants en formes de pétales plutôt que des déchirures lui iront mieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle reçoit facilement des compliments. Ses cheveux n'ont plus la couleur de la paille mais des blés dorés au soleil ses yeux étincèlent. Les sorcières complimentaient autrefois son nez crochu à défaut de tout le reste elle n'a pas changé de visage en devenant une fée, elle n'est pas devenue subitement jolie, mais, habitée d'une joie nouvelle, d'un soulagement, de gratitude, elle rayonne d'une nouvelle harmonie.

Heureuse finalement qu'on l'ait tirée de force de sa retraite suicidaire, elle s'est fait deux promesses : chercher de l'aide auprès de Mélusine qui reste toujours son amie malgré tout, de Mariolino et de ses autres nouveaux amis parmi les fées, de Mélisande surtout, si elle se laissait à nouveau gagner par le découragement et le désespoir... et veiller en retour sur Mélisande, s'assurer qu'à sa place la nouvelle petite sorcière ne prendra jamais la même pente dangereuse qu'elle autrefois.


End file.
